An Italian Getaway
by hearmewhenisayibelieve
Summary: Another one of my fanfics Cute story about Brucas on vacation in Italy.


An Italian Getaway-

This takes place after Remember Rain.

Note: Lucas and Brooke have taken some time off from the hectic life of caring for a little girl. They have left their daughter, Rose, off at Peyton and Jake's house and have taken a week's vacation in Italy. However, Lucas has neglected to rent a hotel with the flight, so the two are stranded in the Italian countryside, thinking of what to do...

That's amore...

"Lucas Scott! We passed that farm before! Where are we?" Brooke was happy to be all alone with her husband, but she was starting to get a little nervous about where they would stay.

"Here! Look Brooke, it's a little villa! Let's see if we can stay." Lucas Scott turns onto the dirt path leading to the little inn.

The two walk into the little place, and ask the first person they see if there is any vacancy.

"Lucky ones! There isa only one room left. Would you care to stay?"

Before Lucas can ask the price, Brooke said, "YES!"

This should be interesting, Lucas said to himself as he followed his headstrong wife to their room...

The man opened the door to the room. Brooke gasped as she walked in. It was beautiful. The room was painted with a soft green and a bedspread to match. The light entering the room was that of an impressive Italian sunset. The view out of the window was of a little country farm. When the man left the lovers alone, they both fell onto the bed in a mix of relieve and excitement.

"I can't believe I'm in Italy," Brooke said. She felt childish doing so, but she stood up and started to jump on the bed.

Lucas laughed. "Glad you're so happy because, thinking what this room is probably going to cost, we're not coming back anytime soon."

Brooke plopped back down onto the bed and lay next to her husband. "Now is enough. Being here with you is enough," she said as she leaned over to kiss Lucas.

"It's kind of like a second honeymoon," Lucas whispered to his wife. She blushed and giggled.

"Ah, and we're the newlyweds, unsure of our future," Brooke teased. In fact,she and Lucas were actually quite stable. Brooke guessed that it was their daughter, Rose, that kept them both grounded. She missed her daughter but alone time with her husband was nice.

"I have a surprise for you, Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he kissed her nose and rolled off the bed to grab something out of his bag.

Yes, alone time was nice...

"A surprise? Ooh, I love surprises," Brooke whispered happily.

"Little Rosie and I thought you needed this," Lucas said, and he passed her a small black box.

"Lucas! Wow!" She was surprised and almost began to cry at the thought of her little daughter. She opened the box, and that was when the tears fell. Inside was a small silver charm bracelet. There were three charms on it. One, a little pair of baby shoes. Another, a small heart that said, "I love you Mommy" on the front and "Love, Your Baby Girl" on the back. The third was also a heart. However, this one said, "I'll Love You Forever" on the front and "To my Pretty Girl. Love, Lucas"

Lucas helped his wife put the bracelet on and then kissed her. Brooke fell in love all over again.

But, she had more pressing matters.

"I have a surprise for you too," Brooke said...

"Oh, really," Lucas teased his wife. "Well nothing can compete with this. But you can try!"

"I'm pregnant," Brooke whispered to her husband. "Do I win?" She smiled as she saw the look of shock and excitement on Lucas' face.

"I-uh-Of course! Oh Brooke! That's wonderful!" He showered his wife with kisses. She giggled and basked in the warmth of the Italian sunset and her husband's love. Tomorrow she would tell him he was going to have a son...

Our young lovers awoke to a spectacular Italian morning. Lucas kissed his wife's cheek, trying to wake her softly.

Little did he know, she was already awake, waiting impatiently for her husband to be as well. When she felt the kiss she turned to face Lucas.

"Good Morning, Pretty Girl," Lucas said softly to Brooke. As always, he was taken aback by how pretty she was. Now, in the light of the morning, laying there in his arms, she looked as gorgeous as ever. He kissed her again.

"Good Morning to you too," she said happily. "You ready for an amazing Italian adventure?" A night alone was very nice, but she couldn't wait to go sight seeing. She was also Brooke Davis(or Scott, now). She needed fun and excitement like the rest of the world needs air.

Lucas laughed at his wife's excitedness. "You sure you want to leave so early?" he said sleepily, trying to convince his wife to stay in bed.

"Yep! Come on, husband! Let's go see the world!" She slid out of bed and whisked off to the bathroom to get ready for what would be an exciting day.

Lucas Scott slowly moved to his suitcase, shaking his head at his wonderful wife...

Lucas drove their car for four hours until he reached the town of Venice. Brooke was beside herself. It was probably the most beautiful place she'd ever been. It was a city with no roads, only water. The two began walking around the city, stopping to look at a few of the shops set up along the water.

"Aw, look, a little captain's hat," Brooke said. She picked it up and smiled a t her husband.

"Our new one would probably adore that," Lucas said, talking about his unborn child.

"Yes. I'm sure HE would," Brooke said softly, but made sure her husband heard her.

"What? A-a boy? A son?" Lucas looked at his wife. She nodded. He kissed her. Lucas Scott hugged his wife and felt like shouting to the world, "I'm having a son!". But, he didn't he just beamed at his smiling wife and marveled at how lucky he was...

During their trip, Brooke and Lucas visited St. Marco's Square, where Luke made Brooke laugh by placing sunflower seeds on his hand to get one of the thousands of pidgeons to land there. They rode on a gondola and ate gelato. They spent all their nights talking about their new child, and how they would tell their daughter she was going to be a big sister. Brooke knew the name for her son. She had already told her husband that if she were ever to have a boy, she'd name him Lucas. He was thrilled.

"And me and Nate will teach him to play basketball, and he'll already have so many friends before he's born and..."

"Slow down, husband," Brooke teased. "We have many more months to plan." She didn't really mind, though. She loved how excited her husband was about their son. As wonderful as the trip had been, Brooke couldn't wait to get back home, to tell all of Tree Hill...

Brooke and Lucas returned from their trip and touched down at the Wilmington International airport. There, waiting for them at the terminal, was Peyton, holding Rose and a sign that said, "Welcome Back, Mommy and Daddy!" Peyton had Jenny write the sign and let Rose color all over it. Brooke dropped her bags and ran to her best friend and daughter.

"Hey there, little girl," Brooke said, lifting her daughter from Peyton's arms. Meanwhile, Lucas was struggling with the weight of his bag and all three of Brooke's. But he was happy to be home.

"Thanks for watching her, Peyton," Lucas said through the suitcases.

Peyton drove Lucas, Brooke, and Rose back home. Lucas and Brooke tucked their tiny daughter into bed and whispered, "Good night, big sister to be" into her little ear. And she clapped her hands and giggled as if she understood everything. Lucas and Brooke knew she had.

Eight Months Later...

Over the last months, Lucas took great care in making up his new son's room. He made sure that everything was safe, and that the room was sufficently covered with basketball items. He was walking around the room, placing one of his trophies on the dresser when he heard a crash from downstairs.

"LUCAS!"  
...

A million things were racing in Lucas' head when he heard his wife. _Is she okay? What's going on?_ Another scream from the kitchen stopped his thoughts and he ran as fast as he could to his wife's side.

"Luke! Luke, I think it's time!" Brooke was happy, but really wanted to be in the hospital right now. _OW!_ Preferably with painkillers.

"OK! OK! What about Rose?" Lucas knew he needed to take his wife to the hospital, but he couldn't leave his young daughter alone.

"We'll take her! Let's GO!" Lucas helped Brooke get into the car. Then, he raced to the house, grabbed a sleeping Rose and placed her in the car. Lucas sped off to the hospital.

The other Scotts watched this from their window and knew they had to go too. Piling their kids in the minivan, Haley called Peyton, and Nathan raced to the hospital as fast as he could, not wanting to miss his nephew being born...

Somehow, everyone made it to the hospital in time. Karen and Bryan were even there, seeing as Bryan had just had a checkup. Everyone was waiting anxiously in the waiting room, like they had done countless times before, waiting for a baby to be born.

Lucas walked into the waiting room. He was smiling a world-class Lucas-Scott smile. "Wanna come see little Lucas?" Karen smiled at the name of her new grandson and the group all walked into Brooke's room(for the second time in three years) to see the new baby.

Brooke was sitting up in bed, holding her new son. Haley, who was holding Rose, passed the girl to Lucas.

"Look, Rosie," he said. "It's your baby brother!"

Brooke beamed as she looked at her daughter. She smiled even wider as she looked first to her husband, then to her new son.

"Great. Two Lucas Scotts. What have I gotten myself into?"

The group of friends laughed because they knew exactly what she meant.

THE END!


End file.
